Decided
by MidnightSocrates
Summary: Fate always made life miserable for them both until now, or so they thought... First Lemon and fic ever! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My first story ever! Try to be nice when you review. Please? :) I'll update as fast I can and I hope that you enjoy my NejiTen Story! It's only the beginning so it might be kind of short. I promise to make the chapters a little longer. This was just to get the feel of the story, but in all honesty this is one hell of a confusing story. o.O!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :( **

* * *

My name is Tenten; I won't tell you what my surname may be either because I don't have one or simply because I don't want to tell you. You're free to wonder on that subject…

My family was one of the strongest clan in Japan of course others top my clan, but I can say that I was proud to be part of my family. I was moved here to Konoha after the assassination of my family just a couple of months ago. I have yet to cry or feel anything for that matter. The only people that survived were I and the butler named Thomas. Thomas and I were ordered by the head of all clans to be moved immediately to a secluded area in Japan. I personally don't care whether I die or live now. The only thing that mattered in this world is gone now…

Unfortunately, I'm still underage and cannot go about on my own just yet. I was enrolled in the most prestigious academy in Japan, also known as Konoha private school. Great, just my luck to be in a school of people who are so full of shit. I'd survive here even if it is only for two years. I'm not naturally this melancholy; I just haven't had time to really let the death of my entire clan sink in. Perhaps, making a few friends wouldn't hurt.

I looked up to see the sun reflecting off the windows and front doors of the so called prestigious private school. For some reason I'm feeling very uneasy about this whole thing. I don't feel like it's my time to get back into a routine habit of sleep then books. My mind is definitely on overload, god I need some painkillers right about now.

As I entered the building wearing the required uniform I silently look around in complete surprise at the inside, trying to find my way to the front office. Of course, if I wasn't so distracted by the millions of paintings and sculptures I would have seen that I had past by the office about two times. Duh! Wake up Tenten! You loser!

A woman dressed in what looks like a mobster suit approached me and introduced herself. "Hello, you must be Tenten-sama. I am Shizune the head secretary. I'll be showing you around for the first hour of your stay here. I'll show you to your dorm room and brief you on the expectations of the school."

I nodded feeling a little out of place, geez since when did school get this strict. Well, considering that I've never been taught by anyone besides my tutors, I'm going to guess that it's always been this way. Oh god, what did I get myself into?!

"Tenten-sama, this hall is where you'll be rooming. You have a single, so don't afraid to ask for anything at the resident hall if you need anything. I must also inform you that it is a co-ed dorm building, just in case you see someone of the opposite sex in the same bathroom" I nearly choked on my spit "Um, e-excuse me? Co-ed? B-but why?" Shizune smiled "Tenten-sama, it's always been co-ed." She giggled softly. "And over here is your room." Oh great, the absolute last room at the end of the creepy, scary, dark hallway. "W-wow, very uh… spacious." I could only look at the room in bewilderment, for it was the darkest room and probably by far the creepiest room I've ever been before. Shizune smiled and waved. "I'll come back in about an hour with your linens and pillow cases. Feel free to roam around the school with your map to get a route to your classes. Classes start in exactly two days." I nodded and watched the woman disappear into the darkness of the hall.

Oh kami! What have I done to deserve this! I have been a very good girl! Why do you insist on making my life miserable!!!! I set my stuff down on the wooden floor next to what can only be a bed meant for me. Great, I'm living in hell! I made my way over to the window and slowly opened it up for some fresh air. Hey, my window is facing another window; I wonder what room that is… something about it makes me shiver.

I sighed a long sigh and decided to check the school and classrooms out might as well get a head start.

Regular POV

Tenten headed down the dark hallway and counted that there was about 4 rooms down each hall. She rounded the corner and slid down the railing of the stairs all the way down to the next set of stairs.

Finally, she made her way down the stairs and jumps off the railing without bothering to look up. She proceeded to jump into a sprint, but didn't get far for she met with a firm object and started to fall backwards and prepared herself to meet an ugly thud, but it never came. Tenten looked up only to find two pale silver eyes looking back into her own chocolate, honey colored ones. His face was so gorgeous and so troubled. She couldn't help but think why he wore that worried expression. Was it for her? She couldn't help it anymore the darkness that wanted to badly to envelop her did as it pleased and soon she fell into an unconscious sleep.

-Regular POV end-

I looked down at the unconscious girl before me and couldn't help but remember that her face was so scared and so shocked, it was almost endearing. I couldn't believe that this girl who lay limp in my arms as I scooped her up made me feel different… I hadn't spoken one word to her in my entire life and hadn't heard her voice, but I was already infatuated with her. I wanted so badly to just kiss her as I looked down at her slightly parted lips. I bet it tastes like fruit. Oh god… I knew this was going to happen once I finally met this girl. Strange, I always thought that when I finally met her that I would be let's say more talkative.

I had dreams about this happening once when I was little and ever since then she was all I ever dreamed about. I can't believe that I finally found her. I didn't believe in the Hyuga traditions, but I can't really deny this one because it's actually happening. My father always told me that the woman you dream about is your destiny and you'll find her one day. When that day comes, you go out and get her and never let her go. That's how my father and mother found each other.

I carried her to my room and noticed that her room key indicated by the number on it that her room was right next door. I couldn't help but let myself smile and brush a stray hair away from her eyes. I guess she really is my destiny. I don't intend to let anyone harm my destiny. My life was decided when she showed her face in my dreams. I felt refreshed and… happy. My life was finally complete. She had come back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I updated! Here is the new chapter!Enjoy! Neji is trying to get Tenten to fall in love with him, but first he has to try not to freak her out so please bare with me and Neji while we try our best :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

* * *

Oh god… my head is killing me. I opened my eyes to see some sunlight; hmm… did that guy just let me fall? Ugh! Jerk face!

"Finally" a deep voice called out.

I shot up from the bed… whoa big mistake, ooh the head rush. I sat up and turned to see the guy from the stairs.

"Um…"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Think! Tenten! Think! Don't just sit here with your mouth open! This guy will think your nuts!

A deep chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Cat got your tongue? Well I suppose you're a little light headed from that little incident yesterday. However, you really need to get up and eat something. You haven't eaten for 24 hours."

I slowly reeled in the information that was just shared. 24 hours?! Whoa! I've never slept that long even when I was sick! 24 hours with this guy. In his bed! Where the hell did he sleep then! Oh. Dear. God! DID I SLEEP WITH HIM!!! I haven't even spoken to him and already I slept with him! Good move Tenten, good move! Great not only am I an orphan, I can go ahead and add slut to the list. I still haven't said anything to the guy! Respond! Respond! Stupid brain!

"I suppose you're in shock. Don't worry I slept on the floor during the night. So don't worry, uh classes start tomorrow morning and…"

He didn't get a chance to finish because I ran out of his room with a pretty horrified face. I think it was pretty bad considering the look on his face and his loud pleas to get me to calm down and go back, but I was already in my room and slammed the door shut. I need to get out of here!

* * *

Neji's POV

The look on her face scared me. Not that she was scary, it's just that she looked like she about to burst into tears. Did I scare her? I yelled for her to come back. I was so scared that she might just run out of my life and never return. I felt kind of better when I could hear her sobs from the room next door. She only went back to her room, but I didn't like that fact that she was crying. I needed to be near her, I needed her to stop crying or else I might go crazy.

It's been about 2 hours and she's still crying, I can't take it anymore I need to see her. I got up and went over to her door and knocked on it. This girl is driving me crazy. I need to see her so badly; it's making me sick to my stomach.

-End Neji's POV-

* * *

The door slowly opened and she looked up to see those same pale silver eyes. Oh dear, things are definitely only going to get weirder from here.

"Uh, N-neji?" Great, way to butcher his name you air head! Wait! How the hell did I know his name!

"Hn, you know my name already. Convenient, I wanted to see if you were alright, I've had girls' cry over me before, but I never heard them. Why are you crying? I can hear you everywhere I go in my room."

Oh god, now he thinks I like him! No way! I don't roll like that, hah! I said roll. Great I'm having a conversation in my head.

"I-I um, I'm uh… M-my…" Fantastic words Tenten! Got anymore to make a full sentence!

"I see. Do you mind keeping it down? I don't like annoying girls." He left as soon as he spoke those rather harsh words to me.

Where does this guy get off at! I didn't faint because of him!... wait, why did I faint? He didn't have to be so mean about it! I slammed my door with all my might, stupid jerk!

* * *

Neji's room

Why was I so mean? I couldn't think of a good reason really. I wanted so bad to see her face, but I couldn't just flat out say HEY! I love you! I mean she'd run away. I'll slowly reel her in and make her fall in love with me.

I have my plan and no one will get in the way. I smiled inwardly to myself. Tomorrow should be interesting considering that we have most of our classes together.

* * *

-Next day- Breakfast in the main hall

I looked around and decided to sit by the window with my lovely green iPod. Hey, I didn't know anyone here and I'm sure that nobody is really all too friendly to sit with the new girl.

I sat down with my breakfast and put the earphones in my eyes and listened to Intuition by Feist. It fit the mood of my suddenly outcast appearance. I looked outside while I ate my bagel and orange juice, I noticed that jerk Neji coming into the dinner hall. Great, I just lost my appetite.

I was going to throw the rest of my food in the garbage when a girl approached me.

"Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Mind if we join you? We're kind of lost; it's our first day here."

I saw Ino, and a girl with purple hair, and another with pink hair. Whoa, some kind of misfit group. I'm not one to judge so I guess its fine.

"Sure, I was getting lonely anyway." I smiled and went back to eating my bagel, jeez I was really hungry.

Ino smiled at me and took the seat next to mine while the other two sat in front of us.

"Thank you, everywhere else was full and we didn't want to look like losers. You saved us."

I smiled "sure no problem Ino, I'm Tenten. I'm new here too."

"Oh! This is great, we'll become the best of friends. This is Sakura." The girl with the pink hair looked up and smiled. "And this is Hinata." The girl in the purple hair looked up and I think she was blushing because she had a really red face, it almost looked like she was embarrassed.

"Hi, everyone. So, do you all have your schedules?"

Ino was pulling her schedule out of her backpack and handed it to me.

"Here, I think that I have all the honors classes."

I compared hers to mine and it turns out that we have most of our classes together.

Tenten' Class schedule

Homeroom- Gai-sensai

1st hour-AP Math Calculus

2nd hour-AP History

3rd hour-AP Physics

4th hour-Music

Lunch

5th hour-Study Hall

6th hour-AP English 11

7th hour-ART

8th hour-Study Hall

Ino's class schedule was the same except for homeroom, 4th hour because hers was psychology, 7th hour because it was office assisting, and 8th hour because it was student news paper.

We smiled at each other and looked at Hinata's and Sakura's schedules. They had all their classes together but none with either Ino or I. It was kind of bummed, but me and Ino would become great friends.

I looked up and saw that Neji Hyuga had taken a seat by a group of boys, one had dark hair that looked like it was spiked, and the other had blonde hair and was yelling at the top of his lungs, the other looked like he had a pineapple on his head I think he was sleeping. Weird… There was another one that had fangs tattooed on his face. Whoa, another group of misfits.

I'd have to stay away from that jerk face; he was so rude to me. I hope he chokes on his food. Hehehe, stop it Tenten be nice.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts when something wet and slimy hit my face. It looked like pudding, what the hell! Who the hell threw that! I looked around and saw that jerk face smirking at me. He's going to pay!

"Stop looking me, you annoying girl." His smirk grew wider and got up then left.

"HEY! That was uncalled for jerk!" Ino wiped my face with a napkin.

"I swear those jerks are like cave men, picking on girls of all people. I hate when guys do that, they always act like they're high and mighty. Come on Tenten, we should get going to our classes."

I smiled and nodded and followed Ino to a stair case and went to the second floor where our homerooms were located. I wished her good luck and told her I'd see her next period.

* * *

I walked into my class and saw jerk face there! Ugh! This guy needs to disappear! I took the second to the last seat of the classroom by the window and turned up my iPod, Monochrome Frame by Kanon Wakeshima was playing. I closed my eyes and waited for the rest of the students and the teacher to show up. I really wanted to bail out of this class. I don't want to be near jerk Hyuga!

I opened my eyes to find those eyes looking at me. Neji pulled my earphones out then smirked.

"I said, excuse me Tenten. You're in my seat."

"_You're_ seat? Yeah whatever buddy." I put my ear phones back in and turned up the volume.

The earphones were ripped from my ears. Oh no, he didn't! He's going to pay.

"What the hell is your problem Hyuga? I'm not bothering you, I'm not talking to you, and I'm definitely not ogling you! Why do you keep messing with me?"

Great now all eyes are on me. I might was well have had eyes growing out of my forehead because the looks they gave me were indicating that. I tuned my attention back to jerk face.

"Well?" I wanted to smack him in his pretty face and kick him around a bit.

He smirked then threw me over his shoulders.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! YOU JERK!" I kicked and cursed then my butt hit the floor so hard, I screamed pretty loud. I think I broke my ass cheek. Great, I hope it's not bleeding ouch!!!

"By the way you're seat is in back of me."

I got off the floor and took the seat behind him. Arrogant jerk!

"YOUTHFUL CLASS LET'S GET STARTED!!!" The teacher named Gai just walked in and already I forgot the throbbing pain from my ass. This guy is a freak!

"We'll start by writing you're names down on a piece of paper and writing one thing you love and one thing you hate."

Everyone started scribbling down stuff on their papers and I wrote one thing I love is my iPod and one thing I hate is Neji Hyuga! I passed it up to the teacher and he read them aloud.

Now, I have Tenten's and its so youthful. He read it to the class.

"One thing I love is Neji Hyuga, and I don't hate anything."

The class snickered and I sat there with my mouth a gap. WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY ANSWERS!!!

"WHAT? I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!"

"Calm down Tenten" That voice is one I didn't want to hear for the rest of my life jerk face Hyuga…

"I knew you loved me I just didn't know you'd actually be stupid enough to tell everyone. Now I have to get a restraining order on another one of my fan girls." He smirked and turned his attention back to the teacher.

I couldn't take this anymore, I picked my stuff up and went to the other side of the class and sat down 8 desks away and in the very back from jerk face.

* * *

Finally the bell rang and everyone dashed out of the room. I should know I was the first one out. That made me smile because I didn't have to waste time trying to ignore that jerk! I saw Ino coming out of Asuma's class, I waved to her and met her half way across the hall.

"So, how was your class?"

I snorted "It was terrible!" I told her everything and she looked so shocked.

"I think Neji likes you, he's never talked to anyone even if they did try to get him to talk. He's always ignored other girls his whole life." She smiled a little.

"No way in hell! He hates me with a burning passion!" We took the long way to our next class not noticing that Neji was listening in on the entire conversation.

* * *

Neji's POV

I didn't know why I acted so harshly towards her. I love the girl for crying out loud! But how do I show her without her running away? This is definitely not going well, she thinks I hate her, but in reality I'm in love with her.

I need to make sure she is really and truly in love with me first; I don't want to end up like uncle Hiashi. His wife left him because she wasn't in love with him, she just wanted money. I couldn't stand if Tenten did the same thing, I'd be so heart broken.

It'll take a while, but it'll work for sure. We have the same classes all year so she'll definitely fall in love with me.

End Neji's POV

* * *

I looked up to see that we both got to the class at the same time. Ugh! Jerk face! I didn't bother to look at him and sat way in the back knowing that he couldn't get close to me unless Ino were to move which isn't likely.

Ino and I wrote the notes from the board when I felt a tap on my forehead; I looked up and saw…


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

* * *

**

Let's recap what happened last time.

_I looked up to see that we both got to the class at the same time. Ugh! Jerk face! I didn't bother to look at him and sat way in the back knowing that he couldn't get close to me unless Ino were to move which isn't likely. _

_Ino and I wrote the notes from the board when I felt a tap on my forehead; I looked up and saw…

* * *

_

Shikamaru Nara! Whoaly!

"Sh-shikamaru?!" I smiled and got up to hug him.

"Hey, Tenten." He returned the smile and hugged me.

He walked over to the other side of me and pulled a chair out.

"What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Suna."

He looked up and smirked. "I did until my mom decided to move us here to Konoha. Troublesome."

I laughed and turned to Ino.

"Oh! Shikamaru, this is Ino Yamanaka. She's my new here too, and a really nice friend. Ino this is Shikamaru, he's a lazy ass, but he's funny and nice."

Shikamaru winked at Ino and she blushed ten shades of red. I sighed and giggled. I looked up at the clock to check the time, jeez, when is this guy going to get here class is already almost over!!!

"Nara" I looked up to see that jerk face called Shikamaru over. Ugh! That idiot!

Shikamaru got up and walked over to Neji.

"Hyuga."

"Let's have a talk Nara."

Shikamaru nodded and sat down beside Neji.

"About what?"

"Tenten, how do you know her?" Neji felt insecure with Shikamaru talking to Tenten, things could get out of hand.

"Tenten? Oh yeah, uh she's my friend." He grinned then looked back at Tenten talking to Ino.

"So, you like her huh?"

Neji tensed but didn't answer.

"I see, well Neji the thing is you can't be so mean or rough with her. She's had a pretty rough few months. I wouldn't take the steps you've been taking. I saw how you treated her, heh. Not a good idea. She's not like the girls here that are into the jerk thing. If you want her to trust you, I suggest you let her in your head. I know that you're not really capable of showing your feelings Neji, but the fact is you show her you care or she's leaving you behind. I should know, I've first hand experience."

The bell rang just as Shikamaru got up to leave. He stopped before he went out the door.

"Trust me, she's worth it." He continued out into the hallway.

Neji got his stuff together and walked out of the class and watched as Tenten approached Shikamaru and gave him a hug. Talk to her huh? I guess that's easier said than done. I should try at dinner tonight.

* * *

-History-

I walked in and guess who I saw? Yeah that jerk was here AGAIN! Why does god hate me so much? I didn't bother to look at him take the seat next to mine. Ino was on her way so I didn't have to worry much. I should have just gone with her to the restroom. But seriously! Who goes into the restroom in a group?! Who!? I for the life of me can not understand why some girls act the way they do.

I felt a nudge and I looked up to see Ino.

"Ten, I think my schedule was changed. I have physics next then history. I had to change it just a while ago in order to be in the advanced Psychology class. I'm sorry Ten!" Ino frowned and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"That's fine Ino. I'll see you at lunch." I smiled back at her.

"Thank you so much for understanding Ten, Oh! I have to go now; my class is on the second floor. Bye!" She ran out of the classroom.

"Oh great, now I'm alone." I banged my head against my desk. Ouch, that's going to bruise.

"You shouldn't hit your head like that, you'll get a headache."

I turned to see Neji talking to me. What in the world! He confuses me so much.

"Um, aren't you supposed to hate me?" I looked at him puzzled by his remark.

"I'm merely stating the obvious Tenten. No need to get upset about it." He looked ahead but with closed eyes.

"Oh, uh thanks I think…" I shrugged it off and went back to trying to forget that he was seated next to me. I wanted so badly for him to just not talk to me again; I didn't feel like being tormented at this hour of day. I honestly don't know what I did to make him hate me so much. Maybe I'm just really ugly that he hates me.

* * *

**Time skip!**

-Music-

I walked into the music room and took a seat next to the door, I might was well try to blend in with the background. I looked around the room hoping that the teacher might be here soon, I need to talk to him about something kind of important.

"I see we have a lot in common, unless you're stalking me"

That voice, oh no! Not again! WHO FIXED THESE SCHEDULES!!!? I'm so angry with those stupid office ladies.

"Why me?!" I slapped my forehead.

"Didn't I mention earlier that you'd give yourself a headache if you hit your head?" He looked at me with no expression, he was so emotionless.

"Uh, y-yeah…" It's official! I'm so lost; I don't even know what else this guy has up his sleeve.

"Hello, class." A weird looking guy walked into the class, this has got to be the creepiest school ever. The guy looked like he was a freaking snake!

"Everyone is to perform a piece of music for the school by next month. You're first assignment is to perform something by another artist and then by the next week, you be writing your own music, and hopefully by the time your exams come around you'll all be professionals. I highly doubt that most of you will still be here by midterm. I'll be assigning you a partner for your first assignment." He sat down put his glasses on and started reading off pairs.

"And lastly Tenten and Neji Hyuga. I trust you'll all put your effort in this." He looked over the top of his glasses then back down to the paper.

"Please try not to be too annoying, I'll let you get with your partners now and discuss what you'd like to try." He took out the newspaper and began reading.

I looked at everyone and they all seemed to enjoy who they were paired with. I on the other hand am not too thrilled. Who would be when they're partner is emotionless and the biggest ice block? This is going to be a really, really, really tough challenge.

"Tenten, I think we should talk about our assignment."

I nodded and brought out a piece of paper and started writing down names of some songs.

"How about we try a duet?" I looked up hoping he didn't have some more encouraging words to make me want to die.

"Hmm, I see your stupidity is still in tact." He sighed and rubbed his head.

"I just suggested it Hyuga, you don't have to bite my head off for trying to work." I rolled my eyes and continued throwing out ideas, but he shot them all down. There was only 2 minutes left of this class and we hadn't come up with anything.

"Look Neji! I'm getting tired of throwing suggestions at you and you not cooperating with me. I tried now it's your turn!" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"I'll get a band together, you sing. That's how it'll go." Before I could protest the bell rang and Neji was already halfway out the door.

Perfect, I'm going to die with lots and lots of grey hair from being around jerk face too many hours in a day. I walked to the lunch room and sat down by Ino who was talking to Shikamaru.

I wasn't listening to what they were talking about I was too busy worrying about my music class. Neji was my partner and I was afraid that I might fail that class seeing as how Neji and I don't get along. Before I knew it lunch was over and I didn't eat anything.

The rest of my classes passed by pretty quickly, I was surprised that I had gotten two study halls. I asked to go back to my dorm and was granted permission. I think I kind of like it here.

I was juggling my back pack and books trying to look for my keys, all my books came crashing out of my hands and scattered everywhere.

"Great, today's not my day…" I groaned and started picking up my things.

"Clumsy and unorthodox" Neji picked up some of my books and handed them to me along with my keys.

"Let me help you with this, you'll only end up hurting yourself." He unlocked my door and set my books down on my desk.

"Uh, th-thanks Neji. Listen since you're here why don't we work on our project, ok?"

Neji turned to me and looked at me without any emotion.

"I'd like to work on it in my room if you don't mind." He stared at me for a bit waiting for my answer,

"Uh, y-yeah sure, lets go." I grabbed my back pack and we both left my room and walk to his which was right next door and went in to start our project.

* * *

**Time skip!**

Week 1:

"Neji, could you hand me those notes again?"

He gave her the notes from his notebook, but they fell and both of them reached for it at the same time, their hands brushed for a few seconds then they both pulled their hands back.

A light blush tinted Tenten's face whereas Neji had a smirk on his face.

Week 2:

"You're doing it wrong Tenten."

"No! It's alright."

"You're going to break it."

"Neji don't be such a grouch…"

A sharp piercing sound flowed throughout Neji's apartment and down the hall.

"… You broke it."

"Fine! You do it!" Tenten sat down on his bed and pouted.

She broke the only microphone that was left in the library.

Week 3:

"We have the best song! I know we'll pass"

"Let's hope so, you've been really annoying you know that?" Neji sighed and continued to scribble down things in his notebook.

Tenten stuck out her tongue and poked her head out from behind Neji's shoulder.

"Hey, Neji what are you writing about?"

Neji turned and smirked.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know, but not now. We have work to do."

He tapped a pen on her forehead and grabbed her hand and dragged her to his desk. Completely forgetting that he was still holding her hand and absently drawing circles on her knuckles, he began to write some more notes on a piece of paper.

Tenten didn't mind, Neji often did things like this but to say the least she was definitely nervous when he did things like this.

Week 4:

"We're finished Neji!" She jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly while giggling like a little girl in a candy shop.

Neji smirked and pulled her closer running his hands down her back then kisses her cheek.

Tenten broke away from him and looked up into his eyes while blushing.

"Um, yeah so we're done. I'll uh see you t-tomorrow." She nervously scratched the back of her head and just as she was about to open the door she was pulled back into Neji's hard chest and froze just where she was.

Neji turned her around and looked deeply into her eyes then without another second passing him by, he claimed her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Tenten stood there in shock, she couldn't understand why he was kissing her but she couldn't resist any longer when she felt him lick her bottom lip asking for entrance she opened her mouth and let his tongue plunge into her mouth and attack her own tongue. She kissed him back with just as much force as he did, their tongues fighting a war of dominance but none could seem to win.

He hand crept up the back of her head and pulled her closer deepening the kiss while her hands did the same to his head. They pulled away after a couple of minutes complete bliss. Neji heard her small whimpers of protest and smirked against her lips.

He spoke against her lips "Come on, we've got some ass to kick"

He pulled her into another kiss but this time it was a sweet gentle kiss then grabbed her hand and the folder on his table and pulled her into the hallway.

Tenten didn't know what to think, but that kiss made her feel like she was on fire. Like electricity shot throughout her entire body. She looked at their intertwined hands and smiled when she looked up at the side of his face. Neji Hyuga definitely made her feel safe and happy…

* * *

Please review, I think I need some ideas going here. I'm kind of losing my spunk here :)


	4. Chapter 4

I updated! Yay! I'm super excited! I've got my head on right so there will be more chapters coming soon! I hope you guys like reading it so far!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

* * *

**

Neji led me to Orochimaru's class and we turned in our report on what we would do if we were to re-sing someone else's song.

He looked up from our paper and licked his lips… I'm really not sure why he did that, but I was starting to freak out. I smiled nervously while Neji just looked at him nonchalantly waiting for an answer.

"Well, it's better than everyone else's work. I look forward to your performance tonight at the auditorium." He got up and walked out of the class.

"W…" I didn't get to completely finish my sentence because Orochimaru left the class. I turned to Neji.

"T-tonight? In front of everyone?! B-but! That's not fair! I can't sing in front of everyone, I thought it would only be him!"

"Don't worry, everything will work out. I'm sure we won't have to perform tonight seeing as there are quite a few groups in our class. We were the last ones to finish. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

He kissed my cheek lightly then took hold of my hand again and we walked back to his room.

As soon as we got back it was absolute chaos! I was in full panic mode, I was hysterical! I tried breathing calmly into one of the stupid brown bags, but nothing could help. Neji had to scoop me up into his arms and rock me back and forth humming.

It took me about 2 minutes after he comforted me to completely stop. I looked up at him and smiled, he really did make me feel safe.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure that I'll be okay tonight?"

He nodded his head and leaned it against the top of my forehead and closed his eyes.

I was really enjoying spending most of my time with him these days. I had really grown to appreciate his presence and his love. Since our project started my days were consumed by Neji and partly by Ino who turns out to be my best friend here in Konoha.

I inhaled his scent and immediately wanted to drown in it, he smelled like freshly cleaned clothes, the kind that just came out of the dryer. I don't know how much time went by before he started talking to me.

"Should we get our regular clothes on?" He looked down at me with a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I got up and kissed his cheek before going next door to my room.

* * *

**HOUR LATER**

I came out wearing a dark grey skinny jean pants, black and white rocket dog flats, a hot pink shirt with Big Bird from Sesame Street on it, and a yellow bow pinning my bangs to the left side of my head.

I knocked on Neji's door and waited for him to answer, he opened it and I was awe struck by his prettiness!

Neji wore dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt, black converse, and had his hair loose. He smirked when he saw my eyes roaming his body.

I blushed and went into his room and sat down on his bed.

"You look nice, Neji" I smiled and looked down at my legs trying to hide the blush that crept its way up to my cheeks.

"No, you look nice. I think you look really cute in that." He sat down beside me after kissing my forehead and held my hand.

"Are you ready for tonight, if we do have to perform?"

I looked at him like he had just told me he was gay and wanted Gaara and not me.

"U-um… not exactly. I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to do it at all. I'm not good in front of crowds, in fact I've never sung to anyone but you and Sasuke. I mean you guys are in the band so that's totally a different thing, right?"

"Tenten, everything will be okay. I'm going to be right beside you the whole time; you can even look at me instead of the crowd. You'll be great."

I nodded knowing that we would have to perform tonight because three of the groups couldn't make it due to food poisoning from the Chinese food stand down the street.

I sighed and curled up into his side wanting him to take my nervousness away.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. He pulled my legs over his lap and aimlessly traced my face and started to kiss shoulder, my neck, finally coming to my earlobe and blows hot air into it making me shiver. I could feel him smirk against my ear and as if on cue I started blushing.

"Come on, we should get going now. Uchiha should be waiting."

I frowned a little when he tried to get up, but I pulled him back down on top of me and kissed him passionately then nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. Tonight I wanted Neji all to myself.

He chuckled on top of me and flipped us over so that I was on top. He looked deep into my eyes and for the first time smiled a real smile. He stroked my cheek then kissed me softly on my mouth.

"We really have to go now impossible girl. Uchiha is waiting, now if he wasn't I'd have no objections to whatever it is that your doing."

He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my waist giving me one last kiss before we headed to the auditorium.

* * *

Neji's POV

I couldn't believe that she made me smile, I mean I knew I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her, but I didn't expect to smile so big. She looked really nice tonight and to be honest I couldn't wait to hear her sing again. Her voice is the sweetest thing on this earth.

Her actions surprised me when she pulled me on top of her and kissed me. I was taken by surprise but I wasn't disappointed. I guess we both just need to spend some time together, after this performance tonight we should get to do just that.

We got to the auditorium and saw Uchiha waiting for us; he looked kind of ticked off, maybe because we were about 6 minutes late. I didn't really care right now, all that mattered was that Tenten was feeling alright to perform and I was going to do anything I could to help her with that.

"Uchiha" I nodded toward him.

"Hyuga"

He did the same to me then turned to Tenten and smirked. I honestly don't know why he goes out of his way to make her feel uncomfortable. She told me that she doesn't like it when he gives her those smirks.

"We should set up now, I heard that we're after this" Sasuke pointed to the act that was now on the stage.

I forgot about the crowd that was to be our audience. I'm sure glad that Tenten hadn't noticed because I'm afraid she might have another panic attack. The whole school was here! I didn't expect this at all.

Tsunade just announced our group; we headed back stage and started to set up behind the curtain. Tenten looked like she was about to burst into tears, until I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist then kissed her cheek. I whispered into her ear:

"Just look at me"

She turned around and gave me the most beautiful smile and I kissed her forehead. I let her go and grabbed my guitar. The curtains came up I looked to Sasuke, he nodded with his drumsticks in his hands then I looked back to Tenten and she smiled at me. We started to play the song we chose.

_What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

Tenten looked at me while she sang and she smiled while I gave her a smirk.

_My body's talking to me_

_It says, "Time for danger"_

_It says "I wanna commit a crime"_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_

_With a stranger_

She walked across the stage but she kept her eyes on me.

_I've had a knack from way back_

_At breaking the rules once I learn the games_

_Get up - life's too quick_

_I know someplace sick_

_Where this chick'll dance in the flames_

I walked over to her and she slid her body against mine while looking straight at me, we earned whistles and "YEAHS" and screaming from the crowd.

_We don't need any money_

_I always get in for free_

_You can get in too_

_If you get in with me_

I was truly trying my hardest not to smile at her but I let one go unnoticed by other people but only to show her that I loved her singing. She smiled back and kept looking into my eyes.

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna play?_

_Let's run away_

_We won't be back before it's New Year's Day_

_Take me out tonight_

_Meow- HA!_

She walked over to me and harmonized exactly like in the movie version of Rent. I had to watch it with her because she was the one who chose this song. I felt like a fool for being so easily persuaded by this girl.

_When I get a wink from the doorman_

_Do you know how lucky you'll be?_

_That you're on line with the feline of_

_Avenue B_

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna prowl?_

_Be my night owl_

_Well take my hand we're gonna howl_

_Out tonight_

She sat down on the chair beside me and looked straight into my eyes when the spotlight came down on her, she looked like an angel. My angel…

_In the evening I've got to roam_

_Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome_

_Feels too damn much like home_

_When the Spanish babies cry_

_So let's find a bar_

_So dark we forget who we are_

_And all the scars of the_

_Nevers and maybes die!_

She kicked the chair away and smiled, but it sure was a crowd pleaser.

_Let's go out tonight _

_I Have to go out tonight_

_You're sweet_

_Wanna hit the street?_

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_

_Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight_

_Don't forsake me - out tonight_

_I'll let you make me - out tonight_

_Tonight - tonight - tonight!_

She did the unthinkable next, the crowd went even crazier because she kissed me but it didn't stop there because I started to kiss her back. Oh boy, school next week should be interesting. I didn't mind right now because I finally got to kiss the girl of my dreams in front of everyone.

* * *

**Time Skip!**

A couple of months later

What can I say? My life has been great so far. We were doing good in Orochimaru's music class and we passed everything. Tenten and I spend every waking moment together probably because she sleeps over in my room or I sleep in her room. I'm getting used to people referring to us as the cutest couple at KPS (Konoha Private School). Our New Years Eve was nice. She spent the night in my room and we ate out at the restaurant down the street.

I love spending every moment with her since we don't really have all of our classes together anymore. Well, we just don't have two classes together because they switched our study halls to different classes.

End Neji's POV

* * *

I was so nervous about asking Neji to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He's my boyfriend I don't know why I'm nervous, I mentally slapped myself. Hehehe, I'm a silly head. Of course he'll say yes. Now I just have to ask him!

I put on my navy blue blazer and grey knitted socks on, I have to hurry or else I'll miss him walking out of his room. Wait… he waits for me. I slapped myself again. Hah! I think I'm going crazy.

I walked next to Neji and gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning, sweetie"

He smirked then raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie? Morning to you too."

I giggled then took his hand and kissed it and we walked out of the dorm building into the school.

"Hey, Neji? I have a question to ask you"

He looked up at me and waited for me to ask. Easier said than done!

"Um, w-well the S-Sadie Hawkins dance is tomorrow night and I wanted to go a-and I w-wanted to know if maybe you'd w-want to go with m-me?" Oh great now I sound like his cousin! He'll never say yes now, I might as well start buying cats because he'll break up with me right about ….now!

"Sure" He smiled then kissed my cheek.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me." He chuckled.

"Neji! I was so nervous! It's not fair; I thought you were going to at least say something about it so that I knew you wanted me to ask!" I pouted and turned away.

I heard him chuckle again. I felt two strong arms snake around my waist and a kiss on my head.

"Let's get to class… sweetie"

I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks! Sweetie? I heard another chuckle and turned around to find myself being dragged to class.

* * *

Okay! On to the next chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

You are warned right now! There is lemon in this chapter! I updated twice today and maybe I'll write the next chapter now, but I'm kind of tired.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

* * *

I found Ino after school and we went to the plaza down the street, they had great little shops there. Neji went with Sasuke and the rest of the guys to look for something to wear to the dance. Sakura and Hinata couldn't make it to our little shopping spree because they said they were already set.

Ino and I went into a little dress store and found some cute dresses to try on. I tried on a slinky red dress; it made my pale skin look even paler. I looked like a vampire! Ino taught me that red wasn't my color so I put it back.

Ino tried on a short, sleeveless, satin dress. To be honest everything she put on was gorgeous. I was kind of jealous that everything looked so good on her.

By the time we left the store I bought a short black dress with a wide square cut bust. It showed my cleavage in a tasteful way, not like a slut. I had black Mary Jane pumps and little black roses for earrings.

Ino left the store with a jade color sleeveless dress, black stilettos, and some perfume called lovely by Sarah Jessica Parker. She told me that she had earrings and a necklace already because Shikamaru bought her those things for Christmas and Valentine's Day.

Ino and Shikamaru announced that they were dating around November, I was truly happy for them and we even double dated a couple of times. It was great and I had totally forgotten about my clan's death. Unfortunately, that doesn't last long. I'd have to tell Neji and everyone why I never talk about them.

We got on the bus to the school and said a quick goodbye then went back to our rooms. After I dropped my stuff off at my room I walked over to Neji's and snuck into his room like always. But I was met with something unexpected…

Neji was there but he wasn't alone, he was tutoring late tonight… I didn't know about this at all. Her name is Yumi Takaharu. She happens to be the most popular girl in school but probably the dumbest as well. I knew she had a thing for Neji, I mean who didn't?

That didn't bother me, but what she was doing did. She had her hands on his leg and her night gown looked like something she would've worn when she was 6yrs old to her ballet recital. I could practically see everything that was underneath!

Neji looked up and saw me at the door; I could see the shock on his face already.

"T-tenten… um Yumi has a test tomorrow for algebra and she needed more time to prepare for it."

"Oh, well okay then. I'll see you tomorrow morning, goodnight Neji." I stood at his door waiting for him to come to me or say something back but he just nodded and went back to _Yumi_!

That night I went to sleep in my own room, all alone with the most terrible feeling of dread on my chest. Tomorrow will be better I know.

* * *

**Next Morning**

I woke up, got my uniform on and walked over to Neji's room. I knocked on the door but nobody answered for a bit then about two minutes later the door opened to reveal _Yumi_. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Neji will be right out; we really had a _rough_ night." She smiled then left swaying her hips.

I stood there dumbfounded and in shock why was _she_ in _my boyfriend's room?!_ I needed some answers but Neji wouldn't hurry up. I was going to be late at this point in time so I left without seeing him. I'd see him in homeroom.

The bell rang to signal that it was the end of classes for today; I hadn't seen Neji all day. He never came to class, now I was getting worried. I walked to my room dropped off my stuff and knocked on Neji's door, finally he opened the door. I felt so much better just seeing his face.

"Hey, Tenten. I'm sorry about last night and today. I wasn't up for classes today because Yumi kept me up most of the night."

"Really? That's weird, I saw Yumi in class and she looked fine."

"Yeah, she had me do all her work for her while she slept, I got paid though" He smiled his sweet little smile.

"So, are you ready for tonight?"

He looked up and smirked.

"Yeah, of course I am. I'll be getting ready in a couple of minutes."

"Okay Neji, um I'll just go get ready too" I smiled and went to my room to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**A couple hours later**

I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair one last time and decided that I looked alright. I never thought I had such a small waist, wow! This is freaking me out. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Neji standing there in a white button down shirt and dark blue jeans and of course his black converse.

I smiled and blushed when he smirked. I could see his eyes roaming my body and I couldn't help but keep on blushing even more.

"Your beautiful Tenten" He pulled me close to him and gently kissed me on the lips.

He put his hand on the small of my back and led to the dance hall. When we got there, everything was dark and music was blasting while people danced pretty much like they were having clothed sex.

I couldn't believe how amazing it looked! I've never been to a dance before in my life and neither had Neji so we were overwhelmed when we saw that there was hardly any space to dance.

I spotted Ino and Shikamaru they looked like they were having fun; we joined them and started trying to imitate what other people were doing. I felt like a fool and slightly embarrassed when Neji grabbed my hips and started grinding behind me, but I loosened up after a while and we looked totally normal.

Whine up by Kat De Luna came on and everyone cheered and again clothed sex was everywhere! I was even involved in it! But, it all turned out badly after a couple of seconds when _Yumi_ came over and pulled Neji in another direction.

He was grinding and holding her while they danced to Whine Up, a song I really liked. I couldn't believe it, Ino and Shikamaru saw the whole thing happen and they didn't look too happy.

I sat down at our table and took off my shoes, I really needed some painkillers. My head was hurting and so were my feet. I guess what I was feeling was jealousy. Neji wouldn't do anything to hurt me I know that, so for the time being I wasn't too worried.

An hour had passed by before I saw Neji coming toward me, I smiled when I saw him and he looked at me like he was apologizing with his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Ten" He kissed my cheek.

"Its fine Neji, I think I'm done here I want to go back to my room." I picked my shoes up and Neji held my hand while we walked back to my room.

* * *

He pulled me into his room and kissed me passionately as soon as we got in, we fell on to his bed and clumsily made our way up to his pillows while stilling keeping contact.

He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and started a war of dominance. They kissed, bit, and teeth brushed against one another. Neji moved his kisses to her neck and sucked on her collar bone. Tenten couldn't suppress the moan that wanted to be let out, and moaned causing Neji to smirk against her neck.

He slipped her dress over her head with ease and observed what she had on underneath. And boy he wasn't disappointed; she had on black, lacy lingerie. She turned her head and blushed trying to cover herself with her arms.

Neji carefully pulled her arms down and turned her head to him, and looked into her eyes.

"Don't hide from me Tenten, your beautiful, my beautiful angel" He kissed her gently.

Tenten unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off over his head and kissed his neck all the way down to his chest. She sucked, licked, and kissed his neck and chest. Neji hissed at the feel of her tongue and her hot mouth. Tenten smiled and blushed when she heard him make noises.

Neji unhooked her bra and looked down at her supple perky breasts. They looked appetizing, he took one in his hand and rubbed it gently while the other was in his mouth, and he licked, and sucked her breasts making her whole body shut down. She never expected to feel this good in her life.

She arched her back off the bed and moaned softly into his ear while her hot breath caressed his ear making him blush. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down along with his underwear with her feet. She could feel him harden against her thigh and it only made her become even more aroused.

Neji traced along her thigh all the way to the bottom of her lacy underwear and tugged on it to make it come down slowly. Finally after slowly torturing her, he spread her legs and laid down on top of her. He kissed her and ran his fingers through her loose hair.

He looked into her eyes asking for entrance, as if knowing what he was saying she nodded and kissed his shoulder. Neji positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her moist folds.

Tenten closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Neji finally reached her barrier and with one swift move pushed into her with a force that was both powerful and careful.

Tenten let out a short cry of pain but was silenced by Neji's lips, he stroked her thigh and kissed her to try and ease the pain the best he could. Tears rolled down Tenten's cheek and when she opened them she found Neji carefully brush her hair out of her face and cradle her to his chest.

She felt safe even though there was an unbelievably excruciating pain in the lower half of her body. She liked Neji's weight on top of her own, finally the pain subsided and she nodded to Neji. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her, Tenten's let out a gasp and brought Neji closer to her so that she could kiss him.

Neji didn't quicken the pace because he wanted to stay inside of her for as long as he could, he never wanted to be apart from her. Her soft moans were driving him crazy, he wanted to pounded into her like there was no tomorrow, but he knew it was her first time and he wanted to be very gentle with her. They managed to last for a while before she started panting and moaning even more, knowing that she was on the verge of her climax, he stopped and kissed her slowly. She groaned in protest and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Neji, please don't stop. K-keep going."

Neji smirked and did just as she wished and continued to push and out slowly.

"Faster Neji" Tenten was begging for him to just rip away her innocence. She needed him badly and he knew it.

He did as she wished and quickened the pace making her moan louder. She was panting and trying to contain her moans to a low volume, but the pleasure he was giving her wouldn't let her brain function right.

Neji groaned feeling himself reach his peak, Tenten's walls were constricting around him. He looked down to see her arch her back up and a cry ripped from her lips, he kissed her and with one more thrust he climaxed along with her. He grunted into their kiss and pulled her up against his chest then laid back down on top of her.

He slowly pulled out of her and heard her whimper softly, he rolled off of her and brought her into his chest and covered them both with his sheets. He kissed her softly on her lips only to find that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled and followed her into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Next Morning**

The sun came down in through the cracks of the blinds and landed on my face. I think I should get up… well do it stupid!

I opened my eyes and immediately started to blush when memories of last night flooded back into my mind. Neji, bed, me… oh dear lord!

Neji looked up from his pillow and smiled while he pulled her closer to him by her waist.

"Good morning Tenten"

"Morning Neji" I smiled and nuzzled my neck into his neck taking in his scent.

We laid tangled in the sheets for about an hour then we decided to get dressed and go out to eat some lunch. I left first with his sheets wrapped around me, he was having fun watching me try to put the dress back on from the night before without him seeing my naked body.

After we were showered and dressed we went to the café down the street and ordered some food and drinks, to be honest it was a tad bit awkward. I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and enjoyed the silence until our food came.

We ate and talked about the dance, but he wouldn't tell me exactly what happened with Yumi, he was so vague about the whole thing. That's when the feeling of dread came back, but this time it was in my stomach. I could feel my fingers getting cold and I felt like I wanted to throw up.

He continued to eat his food and didn't really answer my questions about Yumi so I kept quiet for the rest of the afternoon. I felt like we were drifting apart already, that feeling in my stomach was making my chest hurt. I felt like screaming, but I just smiled and answered his questions.

He paid for the food and we left walking hand and hand back to our dorm and studied for our quiz Monday.

I don't know why the bad feeling had grown so big and now all I wanted to do was punch something, yell, and finally get some real answers out of him…

Something big was about to happen, I didn't know if it was good or bad all I know is that someone is definitely going to be hurt…

* * *

**Monday**

I pushed the bad feeling into the back of my brain and focused on Neji and my work at school. Neji and I met for lunch as usual and ate off campus at a Chinese food stand a couple of blocks away with Ino and Shikamaru.

When we got back to campus we were all laughing about the jokes Ino was telling us. We said goodbye and parted our separate ways. I had study hall with Gai-sensei and asked him if I could go to the music hall and I was granted permission.

I sat down at the piano and was about to push the keys until I heard giggling, I got up and looked out the sliding door that connects the music hall to the dance hall. I almost fainted at the scene before, Neji and Yumi kissing while Neji had his hands in her hair…

Tears started pouring down my face and I hiccupped, Neji turned to the door and saw me, horror and shock were easily to read on his face. Not even a second passed by before I completely burst into full out crying mode and ran, I ran far away from the school, I couldn't stay here, I had nothing left. I wanted to leave this place, I wanted to get away from him, far, far away.

"Tenten! No! Don't! Please stop!"

I could hear Neji running after me and shouting, but I didn't I ran so fast and turned a corner full of people. I felt his hand grab mine.

"Tenten! Please listen to me!"

I yanked my hand away and ran into the big crowd; I couldn't hear him yelling my name anymore. I didn't know what time it was before I stopped running. I ended up at a door step that was both familiar and foreign due to the color being changed.

I knocked on the door and waited for about a minute before the door opened. I looked up and slightly smiled while wiping my eyes.

"Temari…"

* * *

Oh dear lords! What's going to happen now?! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh man, I updated three times today. I'm calling it a day now. Have fun reading it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

* * *

Let's recap on what happened last time:

_I knocked on the door and waited for about a minute before the door opened. I looked up and slightly smiled while wiping my eyes._

"_Temari…"

* * *

_

Temari looked down at the crying girl in shock.

"Tenten! What happened?" She quickly pulled the girl inside her house.

"Tenten what's wrong? What happened?" She got a cloth from the drawer and took Tenten into the bathroom and wet it with cold water.

Tenten couldn't stop crying, she was in so much pain. The pain from her parents and Neji, they all started rushing out now. She held it in for so long and now she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Temari wiped her face and started drawing a warm bath for her; she took down her hair and tried to shush her.

"Tenten honey, tell me what happened, please?"

"T-Temari I made a huge mistake and I can't erase it now"

"What mistake? I'm sure whatever it is, it can be fixed. Stop your crying you'll make yourself sick. Have a bath and we'll drink some tea."

"O-okay Temari. Thank you so much." I wiped my face with the wet cloth and undressed then got into the steaming bath.

"I'll make us some food and some tea, alright?" I nodded and went back to soaking in peace.

* * *

**Mean while back at school**

Neji paced around his room pulling at his hair in frustration. He tried so hard just to get her to fall in love with him and when he succeeded he let her fall through the cracks. He couldn't even explain what happened between Yumi and him.

He knew she was trying to get answers out of him that one day at the café, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her that Yumi tried to seduce him that night when she had to sleep alone, and at the dance she tried to do the same thing but she apologized and promised she wouldn't do it again but ended up pulling a fast one on him in the dance hall. He put his hands in her hair so that he could pull her off of him because the last time pushing wasn't helping him in any way.

So now the question is how did he get all this information to her? He knew that he had a chance at seeing her tomorrow, well because tomorrow is school and she never misses a day. So that's it! Tomorrow he would get her alone and tell her everything that happened.

He had a plan and intended to make it work even if it meant getting in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Back at Temari's place**

Tenten got out of the tub and dressed in some of Temari's night clothes. She had no intention of going back to the dorm with _him_ there. She didn't want to hear his voice or see his face; she just wanted to forget about him at the time.

She sat down at the table and ate the friend rice, dumplings, and barbeque pork ramen that Temari made.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Temari took a sip of her tea.

"I fell in love with the wrong person, hmph; I was so stupid to believe him, I actually believed that he loved me back."

"Tenten tell me what happened, exactly what happened."

"His name is Neji Hyuga. I met him my first day there, we had so much fun together and I was stupid enough to let my guard down and let him in. We spent our nights and mornings and any free time we had together. For crying out loud, we even had sex Temari! How could I be so stupid?!"

"Oh my gosh Tenten. I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was this bad, listen you can stay here for as long as you like. Gaara and Kankuro never come here to this house so you can stay with me for a while." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Temari, I should go to sleep tomorrow is school"

"I'll have them change your schedule right now and tomorrow all you have to do is pick it up" She smiled and called the school telling them I had turned ill and was out for the rest of the day.

That night I went to sleep and didn't cry, but I could still feel the pain in my chest mainly my heart. It had broken and I didn't know if it could be put back together.

* * *

**Next Day at school**

Temari drove me to school and I walked into the office and picked up my new schedule. All my classes were changed and most of them were with a private tutor. After seeing that change, I wasn't afraid to face school anymore. My music class was changed so that I could just write reports and send in a CD of music every week.

I tried to stay away from the main halls as much as I could and found it to be easy because my passing periods weren't like everyone else's. I had mine especially changed for me.

* * *

Neji's POV

I haven't seen her and I was getting worried. She never misses class and today we were given a new project for music. Tenten is never late for this class. Unless she isn't ever coming back…

I dropped my pencil and felt my body go cold, she wouldn't leave me just like that would she? She's capable of anything at this moment with a broken heart and nobody to turn to. I needed to find her as soon as possible. I raised my hand.

"Yes Neji?"

"Orochimaru-sensei would you happen to know where Tenten is?"

"Neji, I thought she would've told you herself. She dropped this class and all the others as well. She could be anywhere."

I didn't stay to hear anymore, I just ran. I ran to her room and kicked it open to find that she never came back last night. Ino and Shikamaru don't know where she is either. I had a really bad feeling about this… she wouldn't kill herself would she?

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, I had to find and I would find her. I just needed time and clues.

End Neji's POV

* * *

**A month later**

I haven't seen Neji for a whole month now, but the pain still hurts just as much as it did when I caught him. I had my room changed and I was living right next to Ino and Shikamaru.

They were the only people who knew I still went to school, but with private tutors. I wanted so badly to see Neji and see how he was doing; I couldn't believe I wanted to see him so badly. I hated myself even more for thinking about him.

Ino and Shikamaru invited me to go see a movie with them but I didn't want to take the chance of being seen by Neji, so I declined. I decided to take a walk that night get some fresh air and maybe stop by Temari's place. I got my big grey pull over and out it on. I got my green iPod and turned it on so that I didn't have to be so paranoid about someone following me by strange sounds coming from behind me.

My hair was down so nobody would notice it was me. I looked like a zombie that had been dead for about 300 years. I smiled to myself and turned up the volume on my iPod when Bach's Moonlight Sonata came on. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling and the moon shining bright.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I came upon something unexpected… I so didn't want to be here right now. Why? Oh why? Do you hate me god?!

* * *

**A few minutes ago**

Neji's POV

I needed to find her now. I needed to see her, I missed her so much. My heart ached just to see a glimpse of her, to smell her, to hold her in my arms.

I cried when I couldn't find her the first night I went searching for her, I felt like such an idiot. I was damned without her in my life. She was my life!

I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore so I decided to go out for a walk. It was just about midnight when I started walking back to my room when I saw a small figure approaching me. I was hoping it was Tenten, but I was being delusional again.

It was something about her walk that made me think about Tenten, I looked at her and she didn't look familiar at all. Until I looked up into her eyes, it was Tenten! I found her!

She stopped and looked my straight in the eyes, shock was all over face. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. I found my beautiful angel, she looked so tired. Black bags under her eyes, skin so pale it almost looked yellow. Her hair was down and probably knotted, she wore a big grey pull over, skinny jeans, and purple converse. She looked so… sad…

I snapped out of my thoughts when she turned around and ran. I immediately ran after her shouting her name, begging her to stop. I caught her arm just before she turned the corner and pulled her into my chest and tried hugging her tight but she put up a fight and was trying to push me off but I wouldn't let her get away that easy. I pulled her face up to look at me and kissed her passionately. I felt her protests stop and she went limp in my arms and started kissing me back weakly. I felt something wet fall to my chin and knew that she was crying. She stopped kissing me back and I opened my eyes to see that she fainted in my arms.

I scooped her up and ran back to my room and put her on my bed and put the blankets on her, she felt so cold. She was so light; I couldn't believe someone her age could weigh so little. I had ordered some food before I left and they guy was calling me, I told him to bring it up and he did. I paid for everything and he left, by the time he was gone she was waking up.

I rushed to her side and held her hand.

"Tenten I finally found" I hugged her tight against my body I didn't care that she might hate me; all that mattered was that she was here in my arms.

"Neji?" She weakly tried to pry me off of her but I held her tight.

"Let go of me Neji…" She tried her best but it wasn't good enough.

"Please stop saying that Tenten. I love you" I buried my head in the crook of her neck and smelled her sweet smell of oranges and mangoes.

"I never want to let you go ever again, don't leave. I can't live without you." I pulled her head up and kissed her.

End Neji's POV

* * *

I couldn't keep trying to fight him; I wanted him and need him so badly. I knew I was going to lose this battle anyways. I didn't care what happened a month ago, all I knew was that I needed him tonight.

I started to kiss him back, but I was so weak I couldn't kiss him like I used to. I tried to break free from him to get some air but he wouldn't let me go.

"Mm-N-ne-mm-ji-mm I-mm- c-mm-brea-mm-th!"

He pulled away and looked into my eyes and smiled. I almost felt like I couldn't breathe, his smile cured my pain.

"Tenten let me explain what happened. Please just listen."

I nodded and sat there in his arms and rested my head against his chest.

"That night when I told you I was studying was true, but Yumi tried to seduce me and I told her about you and I and told her that if she continues to try anything I would stop tutoring her. Then at the dance she tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away and it only made her try harder. I called her horrible names and pushed her against the wall and told to never talk to me again. She apologized and promised she wouldn't do it again, she didn't try anything of me so I thought she was true to her word. She asked me to meet her in the dance hall to sign recommendations for her and I did then she pulled a fast one on me and kissed me. I knew pushing her wasn't…"

I silenced him with a kiss while I cried silently. That was all I needed to know, because I was a fool to have believed that he would hurt me. I ended up hurting him and I felt so horrible.

He kissed me back and pulled me closer to him. We laid on his bed holding each other close not talking, but listening to each other's hearts.

"I love you Neji Hyuga"

He smiled and pulled me so close I feel every hard line on his chest. I immediately fell asleep holding on to the person I love with all my heart.

* * *

**Morning**

I felt so safe and the ache in my heart was gone. I opened my eyes and saw two pale silver eyes looking back into mine. I smiled and traced his face then gently kissed him.

"I missed you"

He smiled and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck and inhaled me scent.

"I missed you too"

"You look terribly weak Tenten, what happened to you?"

I cleared my throat and thought about what I was going to say to him. My voice cracked in the beginning.

"I-I… the pain of not being with you was so excruciating that I sometimes forgot about all of the other feelings I had. I couldn't go out into the sun because the light was so painful. I hated being around people so I just went to my private tutors and went back to my new room. The pain was so bad I cried myself to sleep every night and wouldn't stop until almost morning. Ino and Shikamaru invited me everywhere but I refused because I couldn't stand to be around the places that reminded me of you. I felt like I was slowly falling apart and every time the pain came back I had to take deep breaths and hold myself together." I didn't realize that I was crying until Neji kissed my tears away.

"I'm sorry you went through that Ten. I went through something similar. Like my heart and soul were ripped right out of my chest, I needed too see you even if it was only for a second. I tried to look for you everywhere, but everyone kept saying they didn't know where you were." He held me tight to his body.

"We're together now, and nobody will come between us ever again." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back in a circular motion making me drift back off into sleep.

My life was so perfect at this moment and nobody would ever know just how lucky I am to have someone like Neji to love me back just like I love him.

* * *

Aww, they're back together! Yay! I feel like my brain just stopped working all of a sudden. O.o! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm finally finished with this story!!! Yay! I'm so happy! This is my first fic ever and also my first lemon. I killed two birds with one stone! Wahoo! I hope you enjoy the last chapter, I warn everyone that there is a tiny little lemon in here too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

* * *

Let's recap what happened last time:

"_We're together now, and nobody will come between us ever again." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back in a circular motion making me drift back off into sleep._

_My life was so perfect at this moment and nobody would ever know just how lucky I am to have someone like Neji to love me back just like I love him.

* * *

_

**Next Day**

I felt so refreshed the next day; we were finally able to get back to our classes. Of course it's only natural that I stayed in my private classes while Neji returned to his regular classes.

It felt so long by the time classes ended for him I was already done about 2 hours earlier. I waited for him by the end of the hall. Everyone had already left the school and Neji was picking up the last of his things, when I ran into the classroom and tackled him to the floor planting a kiss on his lips.

He chuckled beneath me and pulled me closer.

"You're impatient"

"No I just missed you so much"

"People will see us in this indecent position, let's get up"

I nodded and he pulled me up by my hand. He slung his back pack on his shoulder and held my hand while we walked back to his room.

"Neji I'm starving. Will you take me out tonight?" I batted my eyelashes and started to giggle.

"Of course, where would you like to go?" He smiled for me and stroked my cheek.

"I-I was only kidding Neji. I didn't think you were actually going to say yes." I tried to hide my blush while I looked down at my legs.

"I could never say no to you. Besides, I was going to ask you anyways. So please pick soon, I'm just about finished with my homework." He kept writing in his notebook and from the corner I could I see that he was smiling.

"Let's eat at the place where we last ate with Shikamaru and Ino" I smiled and swung my legs back and forth on his bed.

He nodded and kept writing. After a few minutes he stopped writing and put his stuff away. He got up and pulled on his jacket and opened the door and motion for me to go out.

I buttoned my blazer and walked out giving him a smile. I got that bad feeling settling in my stomach again. I didn't know what was happening, but I sure hoped it wasn't anything bad.

* * *

We got to the restaurant and ordered our food. I smiled when he looked up at me, but he just looked away at the other people coming in. I felt my heart sink, what was happening? Oh god, did I blindly walk into a trap again? I need to get out of here.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him just I'd make my break fast.

He nodded a no.

I started gathering my stuff and was making my way out of the booth.

"I should go Neji; I have a lot of stuff to finish"

He grabbed my wrist and looked at me questioningly.

"We just got here Tenten. Is something wrong?"

Oh great he just asked me a question I asked him about 2 seconds ago. Nice, real nice.

"I try to make conversation and you're just brushing me off. I don't like being ignored."

"Where is your family Tenten?"

I was taken back by his question, family? That's right I haven't told him about my family.

"Tenten?" He sounded alarmed and I looked up at him wondering what was wrong now.

My vision was getting blurry and I felt warm water rushing down my cheeks, Oh great I was crying! I started to wipe my tears and answer, but my voice cracked.

"M-my family is… dead"

He looked shocked to hear my news. He reached over the table and held my hand, and wiped my tears with his other hand.

"Ten I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

I sniffled then ripped my hand away from his and put them on my lap.

"You thought I was lying about them being unreachable didn't you?"

"I'm s…"

"How dare you Neji!" I was pissed now, who the hell did he think he was!

"I may not be from a family anymore but I still hold the values from them! Why couldn't you just wait until I was ready?! To think that you actually thought I would lie to you!"

I got up and grabbed my stuff and started walking toward the door.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. Neji turned me around and pulled me into his chest. I was throwing weak punches into his chest, but he kept pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry Tenten. Please don't cry anymore" He wiped my tears with his fingers and gently kissed me.

I didn't know why I reacted violently, but he was acting and treating me like I lied to him about it. Like I was in the wrong for doing what I did. I felt so angry at him for thinking that way. I couldn't stay mad at him for long, not when he apologized and was trying to comfort me.

I kissed him back then looked down obviously still hurt about his behavior toward me. We went back to our booth and he on the same side as me and was holding me to his chest while he stroked my hair.

* * *

We decided we didn't want to eat there so we had our food wrapped and brought it back to his room. We ate in silence and smiled every now and then when our eyes met. He knew he had hurt my feelings so he was trying to be gentle with me for the rest of the night.

I felt better after we laid down on his bed and held each other like we used to. I started to kiss his neck and received a groan that vibrated from his throat to my lips; I smiled against his neck and continued kissing him gently.

He looked down at me and smirked. Oh no! I know what that smirk means… Yipes! I need to get somewhere safe! My eyes grew big and a blush crept its way up to my cheek. I started to crawl away but I was pinned down by Neji. I looked up and started giggling with blushing ten shades of red.

"N-Neji…" My protests were silenced by Neji's lips on mine. I think tonight is about to get really, really _hot_…

We tore at each other's clothes, kissing and sucking whatever skin was being revealed. My mind was totally blank when it came to Neji being completely naked. I just wanted to look at him and have his body close to mine.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Neji slowly slid himself into me. I moaned pretty loud considering that Neji had to shush me with his lips. I moaned into our passionate kiss because he pulled out of me and drove back inside of me but with some force.

I broke away from the kiss and started panting from the pace Neji had set for us. He definitely wasn't going slowly like our first time, this was a whole new kind of pleasure that I felt.

Neji's POV

I watched her helplessly take every thrust I gave her. I held the bed sheets and cried out because this time I wasn't being too gentle with her. I quickened the pace even more and every thrust was harder. Her breast bouncing every time I entered her again, she begged me to go faster and I obeyed her wishes.

I brought myself down and kissed her gently trying to quiet her screams a little, she definitely was loud tonight. I groaned when I felt her folds constrict around me, she was about to climax. I thrust into her harder and I grabbed her waist and thrust even harder and faster. She cried out and grabbed the sheets even tighter, I felt her juices spill out and with one more hard thrust I came along with her.

I stilled myself before slowly pulling out of her and kissed her softly on her lips. I looked down and watched as my juices and hers mixed and I couldn't help but smirk.

She looked up at me with the most innocent eyes and a blush that covered her cheeks that looked endearing. I laid down next to her and draped my sheets over us like our first time and held her close to me.

"I love you and nobody else but you Ten" I kissed her head and gained back my normal breathing.

"I love you too Neji" She looked up at me and smiled.

She shifted comfortable beside and kissed my chest then fell asleep. She really is something else. I knew I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her, and now that I know she loves me just like I love her, I'm never going to let anyone take her away.

* * *

**Morning**

I woke up feeling happy and very hungry. I realized that we worked up quite an appetite; I smirked and got up slowly trying not to wake her up. I slipped on my clothes and closed my door quietly.

I walked down the flight of stairs and down the street to the restaurant on the corner. They had the best morning foods to choose from and I ordered two of everything on the menu.

I knew Tenten would be hungry when she got up from last nights activity. I paid for the food and headed back to my room. I stopped along the way to pick up some flowers for Tenten, she liked anything yellow. I bought her some daisies and continued on my way back.

I saw Ino and Shikamaru heading my way; I waved to them the best I could while trying to hold the food and flowers. Ino smiled and walked over.

"It's kind of early isn't it Neji?" She smiled as she grabbed the flowers from my hand.

"Flowers? For? Tenten?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to make it back before she wakes up. She'll be hungry after we had s… Uh, we went skating." I tried my best to fight the blush creeping its way up.

"Sssskating? Yeah right Neji. I'm not the smartest girl in school, but I know the difference between skating and sex!" She grinned and Shikamaru looked away smirking.

"Anyways, I have to get back. She'll wonder where I'm at." I nodded to them and tried to run away. I made a fool of myself; I wanted someone to kill me right now.

I opened the door to the dorm and looked up the flight of stairs; this is going to be difficult. I set the stuff down and looked for my keys so that I didn't have to make so much noise when I got to my door.

I heard footsteps but didn't pay much attention. I finally got my keys and going to start picking up things but something came crashing down into my chest. I looked up and caught a girl, she slowly looked up and I smirked.

I looked down to see Tenten looking up at me smiling.

"Morning Tenten"

"Morning Neji" She pulled me down for a morning kiss and I retuned it right back.

While I kissed her I was thinking about how I would go about proposing to her after school ends and when I should take her back to my parents. They would love her, because I was so quick to fall for her.

She was the girl of my dreams and everything I needed in life, because she was my life. All along even before I was born, Tenten and I, Neji Hyuga loved each other because it was already decided…

* * *

Yay! It's finished!!! Hope you liked it! Please review after you read it! :)


End file.
